


~*~El amor es complicado incluso para los demonios~*~

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cambios de humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character's Gintama, Convivencia, Embarazo no planeado, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fem Gintoki, Genderbending, GinHiji - Freeform, Gintoki is Ginko, HijiGin, HijiMitsu (past), Hijikata and Gin deserve to be happy, Humor, Kissing, Ligera angustia, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Recuerdos tristes, Relaciones Pasadas, TakaGin (past), Unplanned Pregnancy, beso, coexistence, matrimonio arreglado, mention of other series and anime
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Sakata Ginko y Hijikata Toshirou lidiaban su estilo de vida a la vez sus propios fantasmas, eran tan opuestos pero parecidos a la vez. Desde que se conocieron nunca hubo una buena impresión en ambos lados y eso creó una rivalidad entre ellos. Sin embargo, ¿qué harán cuando ese fuego que se prendió en ellos crezca hasta convertirse en una insoportable llama?Fem! Gintoki Sakata x Toshirou HijikataPasado Hijikata x MitsubaPasado Ginko x Takasugi
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	~*~El amor es complicado incluso para los demonios~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de este fandom y esta pareja así que tengan paciencia por favor mientras intento adaptarme al universo Gintama, decidí probar con un cambio de género y como hay muy pocos de Fem! Gintoki cuyo nombre es Ginko (por la saga dekoboko) me aventuré a intentarlo.  
>  En este fic se trata de un desarrollo entre Ginko y Hijikata además de sus pasados con sus antiguos amores. He visto que Hijikata tuvo un difícil momento con Mitsuba, vi la saga Mitsuba en el animé y leer fic's me ayudó a entender un poco mejor sobre ellos, a pesar que La situación de Hijikata con Mitsuba lo considero un cliché (lo he visto en Byakuya con Hisana también Itachi con Izumi).   
> Pero Hijikata no será el único que sufre un mal primer amor. Me imaginé que Gin-san tuvo algo con Takasugi en el pasado, su relación terminó mal para ambos y hay una clase de tensión por mucho que Ginko quiera ocultarlo. A pesar que ya no sean pareja, Ginko aún se preocupa por Takasugi como amigo junto con Katsura.

**El amor es complicado incluso para los demonios**

**Lección I: Cuando estás solo siempre estás atrapado en tu reflexión. Date cuenta de una cosa, esto es fanfiction.**

  
El día transcurría normal para los habitantes de Kabuki-cho, tanto los Amanto como los humanos caminaban en direcciones al azar realizando sus respectivas rutinas de vida.

  
Pero esta historia está centrada en cierta persona que está sentada afuera de la tienda disfrutando de su odango.  
Con cierta persona nos referimos a Sakata Ginko, la actual jefa de Yorozuya que decidió tomarse otro descanso y no porque se escapó de Otose para evitar recibir mierdas por estar atrasada con pagar su renta.  
En fin, estaba disfrutando de una de sus golosinas favoritas mientras leía su nuevo libro Jump.

  
Se había levantado temprano y todo por su irremediable adicción al Jump. Kagura debe estar durmiendo aún en su cama junto con su inseparable Sadaharu y Shinpachi debe estar ahora en la oficina para despertarla y encontrar un gran desorden en la sala y quizás gritar a todo pulmón ¡¡Gin-san!!  
Nada de otro mundo.

  
Ginko podría considerarse una mujer guapa con el cuerpo increíblemente sexy, a pesar que consume una increíble cantidad de azúcar, además natural porque esos enormes pechos vinieron en su pubertad y no mediante cirugías que se hacían las mujeres hoy en día, pero era muy mal hablada, no le importaba si la veían sacarse los mocos y sabía pelear con su bokuto un hecho que ninguna mujer lo haría, porque ¿qué clase de chica digna de un manga shoujo sería una grosera, con mirada indiferente con ojos de pescado y samurai?

  
El punto es que Ginko no es protagonista de un manga shoujo sino de un fanfiction porque una autora así lo quiso, claro que está autora respetaría su personalidad así como el estilo canon del animé porque si no fuera así no sería Gintama.

  
Volviendo a nuestra protagonista, Ginko leía su libro tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie siendo inconsciente que a lo lejos estaba siendo observada por un espía amante del anpan.  
Cuando decimos amante del anpan nos referimos a Yamazaki Sagaru, quien por estrictas y amenazantes órdenes del vicecomandante vigilaba a la líder de Yorozuya ya que era sospechosa de estar relacionada con los rebeldes Joui, después de ser vista interactuando con Katsura y Sakamoto.

  
Aunque en su opinión, nada interesante estaba pasando. Aún así, si no quería cometer un seppuku tenía que continuar con el reporte para luego enviárselo a sus superiores del Shinsengumi.  
Yamazaki Sagaru.

  
_Informe: Nada interesante está haciendo la sospechosa jefa de Yorozuya. Salió temprano de su oficina alrededor de las 8 AM con su habitual ropa, la seguí hasta que se detuvo en una tienda de revistas y volvió a subirse en su scooter. Paró en la tienda de dango, ordenó su pedido y estaba sentada en la banca comiendo su odango mientras lee la revista que compró, según lo que vi es Jump._

  
Luego, Yamazaki se vio obligado en interrumpir su reporte cuando vio a Danna levantarse de su asiento, guardar su revista, habló durante unos segundos al dueño y luego se despidió para regresar a su oficina.

  
Yamazaki hizo ademán de seguirla pero fue interceptado por alguien, al levantar su mirada se encontró con el dueño de la tienda odango.

  
-Joven, debe pagar por el orden de la señorita -le extendió un recibo al espía del Shinsengumi.

  
No quería involucrarse con pagar algo que no ordenó ni tampoco invitó a Danna pero tampoco quería quedar mal con el anciano, atrapado en su dilema de pagar o no perdió de vista a su sospechosa otra vez.

  
 _-Esto debería ser una advertencia a esos ladrones de impuestos_ -se dijo Ginko con malicia mientras viajaba en su scooter- _Aunque me siento mal por Jimmy-kun, bueno Yo estoy peor…soy pobre después de todo_ -con un encogimiento de hombros continuó su camino hacia su oficina donde esperaban sus empleados y para su desgracia una malhumorada casera.

  
-¡¡GINKO!! – se escuchó el estridente grito de Otose- ¿¡Dónde crees que Haz estado maldita buena para nada!? –

  
-¡¡Cierra la boca, vieja bruja!! ¡Con esa voz de mierda que tienes dejarás sordo a cualquiera! -devolvió el grito Ginko.

  
-¡¡Como si me importara mucho en dejarte sorda a ti, estúpida mocosa!! ¿¡Tienes el dinero que me debes para pagar los 6 meses de renta!? –

  
-¡¡Sólo te importa el maldito dinero!! ¡¡Se más comprensiva que tengo que mantener a dos niños hambrientos y un enorme perro que sólo sabe cagar y morder!! -replicó Ginko.

  
-¡¡Podrías mantener a tus mocosos y mascota a la vez pagarme si no gastaras en tus porquerías de revistas, golosinas y pachinko!! –

  
-¡Oye! ¡¡No te metas con Jump y mis dulces!! ¡¡Vivo una estresada y apenas puedo seguir el ritmo trabajando!! –

  
-¡¡Pues búscate otro trabajo que te de dinero, holgazana!! ¡Intenta sacar el provecho con ese cuerpo que tienes en lugar de desperdiciar en tus comidas de porquería! –

  
-¡Para que lo sepas Gin-san tiene orgullo, lo dices porque siendo una vieja como momia jamás tendrás el cuerpo sexy de Gin-san! –

  
-¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡Puede que tengas cuerpo que una zorra envidia pero nunca haz usado bien tu cerebro! ¡¡Si tienes demasiado orgullo date prisa en encontrar un hombre rico para que ya no seas pobre!! –

  
-¡¡Mi vida amorosa no te incumbe, vieja bruja!! ¡Puedo casarme en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar! –

  
-¡¡Si no encuentras en cuanto antes terminarás más vieja y arrugada que yo!! –

  
-¡¡Ya te pagaré la renta luego, vieja bruja!! ¡¡Ponte a realizar tu maldito trabajo y déjame en paz!! -Ginko estampó la puerta sin darle más miramiento a la casera.

  
-Gin-san/ Gin-chan! -la recibieron Shinpachi y Kagura sin siquiera extrañarse por el escándalo ya que era muy común el intercambio de gritos entre la jefa de Yorozuya con la casera del bar.

  
-Kagura, Patsuan -los saludó adentrándose a la oficina para sentarse en su escritorio.

  
-Gin-san, ¿dónde haz estado? -cuestionó Shinpachi- Y este desorden, cielos es un verdadero desastre y eso que viven chicas aquí.

  
\- No tengo idea de lo que estás apuntando, Patsuan. Qué relación hay entre las chicas con el desastre -inquirió Ginko metiendo su dedo pulgar en su nariz.

  
-Sí, Shinpachi. Deberías pensar antes de hablar aru -pronunció Kagura imitando el gesto de Ginko.

  
-En este momento es demasiado evidente a lo que me estoy refiriendo -comentó Shinpachi ante los modales para nada femeninos de su jefa y su compañera.

  
-No sabes lo complicado que es la vida de una mujer, Patsuan. Tienes suerte de haber nacido hombre aunque seas un virgen que usa anteojos -

  
-¡Oiga! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver mi condición con mis lentes!? -espetó Shinpachi con obvia molestia.

  
-Si sigues con esa reacción jamás conseguirás una novia aru -dijo Kagura con indiferencia.

  
-Actuas como una mujer en su ciclo -Ginko estuvo de acuerdo.

  
-¡Ya dejen de meterse conmigo! -replicó Shinpachi- ¡Gin-san estamos en bancarrota! ¡A este ritmo apenas nos alcanzará comprar pan! -

  
-¿Que hay de malo con el pan, Patsuan? -cuestionó Ginko impasible.

  
-¡Tómese en serio y busque trabajo! -exigió Shinpachi.

  
-Sería más fácil si Gin-chan consiguiera un esposo rico -sugirió Kagura.

  
-¿ A qué viene eso, Kagura? Si es lo que oíste de la vieja bruja, no hagas caso. Es culpa de la vejez que diga cosas sin sentido -

  
-Pero Gin-san, ahora que lo dicen nunca se le cruzó esa idea -

  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Casarme? No sean ridículos, chicos. Gin-san ya ha pasado su edad de casarse -

  
-Sigue siendo joven Gin-san -

  
-y tú siendo mocoso aún eres Virgen, Shinpachi. Tampoco haz conseguido novia, ¿cuál es el punto? -preguntó con su mirada de pez muerto- Kagura tampoco tiene novio y ella no se queja. No es como si fuéramos Seiya estando friendzone con Saori o Namcha tan solitario desde que Bullma terminó con él.

  
-Quizás porque sean personajes masoquistas que apestan a soledad -comentó Kagura hurgando la nariz con su dedo meñique.

  
-¡No intenten cambiar de tema! ¿Cuándo pasamos el tema de pagar la renta a Saint Seiya y Dragon *** ? -expresó lo último con exasperación y frustración combinado- A este ritmo si no hacemos algo al respecto nos cancelarán el animé.

  
-¿ De qué estás hablando, Shinpachi? -preguntó Kagura con pereza.

  
-Por si no te haz dado cuenta, nunca he sido mujer. En el original animé soy un hombre guapo y genial -aclaró Ginko con cierto aburrimiento.

  
-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, excepto que en el animé no eres un hombre guapo y genial. Eres un diabético avaro y perezoso -corrigió el adolescente con lentes.

  
-¿ Qué significa esto, Gin-chan? ¿Estamos otra vez en la saga Dekoboko aru? -inquirió Kagura sin dejar de rascarse la nariz.

  
-Pero solamente hay algunos personajes que cambiaron de género para equilibrar esta historia -habló Shinpachi ahora que se percató de este detalle.

  
-Tal vez esto se hizo para aumentar mi popularidad como mujer, Patsuan -añadió Ginko rascándose el oído.  
-Entonces acaso esto sería.. -

  
-¿¡Fanfiction!? -concluyeron los tres.

  
-¿Esto es en serio? -Shinpachi no podía creerlo que han sido invocados para una historia.

  
-¿Qué rayos es un fanfiction, aru? -preguntó Kagura con curiosidad.  
-Es una historia escrita por un fan -explicó Shinpachi que conocía perfectamente por ser un otaku con lentes\- Oiga, Autora-san deje de insistir por mis lentes -gritó muy molesto el otaku virgen con lentes- ¿¡Ahora añadiste que soy Virgen!?

  
-¿De qué está hablando ahora Shinpachi? -preguntó Kagura al ver al adolescente gritando al techo.

  
-Ignoralo, Kagura. Está en su etapa de cambios de humor -aclaró Ginko con pereza.

  
-¡No estoy embarazada, Gin-san! -replicó Shinpachi indignado.

  
Mientras Shinpachi se perdía en su diatriba, Kagura comía su amado sukonbu en compañía de su amado perro Sadaharu y Ginko bebía su preciado leche de fresa mientras se distraía leyendo en donde se había quedado en su Jump.

  
La verdad esto era la única manera de distraerse, por mucho que Ginko no quería admitirlo el tema del matrimonio le resultaba complicado.

  
Ella tenía unos buenos dotes pero no tenía características ideales de una buena esposa. Era desafiante, nada femenina en su forma de hablar, muy bruta, amaba la idea de cruzar su espada en alguna pelea, era amante del azúcar y tenía la costumbre en hurgarse la nariz. Si, así es nuestra Ginko. Además era muy pobre con unos ingresos que apenas duraba por los gastos de sus vicios y la comida para alimentar a sus niños y el perro.

  
Otra razón por la que no quería casarse, es por su mala experiencia con su primer amor. El pasar de los años le ayudó a cargar el dolor de haberlo perdido y vivir con eso para seguir adelante, pero aún así le dolía recordarlo.

  
La tercera razón era que no encontró un hombre para ella. No se sentía atraída por algún hombre que haya conocido así que no abordaba más el tema. Bueno, tal vez uno...pero no siente nada por él sólo atraída ¡pero eso no quiere decir que le gustaba!

  
Se distrajo en cuanto encontró una sección interesante del manga One Puch Man.

  
Y Así transcurría una vida normal en Yorozuya.

  
…

  
Mientras tanto en la sede de los Shinsengumi. Los policías realizaban sus respectivos deberes de investigación mientras los otros hacían patrullaje en las calles Edo.

  
Dentro de la oficina se encontraba el conocido Vicejefe demoníaco Hijikata Toshirou con su inseparable cigarrillo encendido colgado entre sus labios mientras revisaba el reporte que recibió de Yamazaki.

  
Frunció el ceño en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el último texto del reporte.

  
-Yamazaki -gruñó lentamente.

  
-S-sí, fuku-cho -preguntó tembloroso anticipando a lo que venía.

  
-¿¡Cómo es posible que haz perdido de vista a Yorozuya!? ¡Eres un inútil! -le envió una mirada amenazante causando que su subordinado temblara de miedo.

  
-L-lo sien-to mucho, fuku-cho -se disculpó innumerables veces- iba a seguir a Danna hasta que el dueño de la tienda me detuvo para pagar su cuenta y en cuanto terminé la perdí -

  
-¡Deberías cometerte un seppuku ahora mismo, Yamazaki! -amenazó el vicecomandante posando sus manos en su katana con ansias de rebanar.

  
-¡Lo siento mucho, fuku-cho! -Yamazaki huyó a una velocidad propia de un atleta antes que Hijikata hubiera tenido la oportunidad de desenvainar su katana.

  
Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, descartó su cigarrillo consumido para encender su décimo cigarrillo y volver a lo suyo.

  
A pesar que el informe de Yamazaki no proporcionaba ninguna información útil le quedaba revisar las fotos que pudo recopilar.

  
Una foto era de Ginko saliendo de su sede Yorozuya Gin-chan temprano tal como Yamazaki lo escribió en su reporte, la siguiente es ella viajando en su scooter por las calles Edo, la otra es cuando entró en la tienda de revistas, sentada en la tienda de dango comiendo su golosina mientras lee Jump, en la siguiente foto es ella durmiendo sobre el sofá de su oficina…

  
-¿Cuándo sacó esta foto? -se preguntó el vicecomandante disponiendose en pasar a la siguiente foto.

  
Fue una mala idea.

  
En las siguientes imágenes mostraba a Ginko abanicandose por el calor y tenía abierto el escote de su habitual ropa revelando sus enormes pechos, la otra a Ginko que fue a la playa con Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu luciendo su voluptuoso y muy atractivo cuerpo con un traje de baño femenino, Ginko durmiendo en su habitación con la parte superior de su pijama descuidadamente abierto que revelaba su escote, Ginko posando en el espejo en ropa interior de encaje blanco con detalles en azul claro y el peor de todos para el corazón y la parte baja del vicejefe era la foto de Ginko que acaba de salir del baño, con el cabello mojado y su cuerpo cubierto con nada más que una toalla corta que revelaba sus esbeltas piernas.

  
-¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? -exclamó Hijikata con un furioso rubor cubriendo hasta por sus orejas.

  
-Disfrutando de la vista, Hijikata-san -irrumpió una voz malditamente familiar.

  
-¡Sougo! -Hijikata estaba molesto que el capitán tenga la osadía de irrumpir en su habitación u oficina privada como si fuera su propia casa. No tenía tiempo de ocultar la evidencia así que, decidió ocultar su vergüenza mediante su habitual irritación- No tengo tiempo para ti, ¿¡Qué mierda estaba pensando Yamazaki con esta evidencia!?

  
-Ah, esas fotos. Las tomé para usted, ¿les gustó, Hijikata-san? -inquirió con fingida inocencia y un descarado brillo asomarse en sus ojos carmín.

  
-¡Tú, maldito bastardo! -siseó el vice jefe con molestia- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

  
-Creí que Yamazaki no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo así que tan sólo le proporcioné un material adicional -le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

  
-Esto no lo consideró un "material adicional", es traspasando a violación a la privacidad -

  
-Eso es raro venido de usted, Hijikata-san. Creí que usted ya acosa a Danna, pensé que fue consciente que ya traspasó ese límite -

  
-¿¡Me crees un maldito acosador, bastardo!? -

  
-Puedo afirmar que es mucho peor que Kondo-san cuando acosa a la hermana gorila del megane o Yamazaki con esa muñeca sexual -

  
Hijikata no iba a contradecir sobre el comportamiento moralmente dudoso de su jefe (añadiendo su pésimo gusto cuando se trataba de la hermana mayor del chico megane), por mucho que lo respete mucho, hay veces que no podía defender a Kondo cuando hacía estupideces. Sobre Yamazaki no tenia ningún comentario al respecto.  
Pero eso no era el punto.

  
-¿Pensando en Danna desnuda? usted sí que no tiene vergüenza, Hijikata-san. Estás haciendo ver mal su posición como vice jefe -sonrió burlonamente.

  
-¡Otra palabra tuya y te obligaré a cometer seppuku, bastardo! - Hijikata tenía El rostro sonrojado sea ira o vergüenza, esperaba que fuera el primero porque de ningún modo estaba pensando en Yorozuya desnuda.

  
-Adiós, Hijikata-san. Lo dejaré ocuparse en sus privados asuntos húmedos - antes de retirarse le dedicó su sonrisa burlona- Tal vez la próxima vez deba ir usted en lugar de enviar a Yamazaki a espiar a Danna y admirarla en mejor ángulo y con poca ropa como a usted le gusta.

  
Cerró la puerta deslizandola justo en el momento en que el vicejefe lanzó su cenicero.

  
Decir que Hijikata estaba molesto era simple. Estaba furioso y avergonzado.  
Con exasperación descartó su cigarrillo para reemplazarlo por uno nuevo, encender con el mechero y darle una calada para calmar su desbordante emoción, el sabor tóxico de la nicotina de alguna forma aliviaba su molestia. Las vagas formas de los humos lo distraín del estrés del trabajo y le permitía continuar sin problemas.  
Regresando a su asiento, miró las fotos. Debería desecharlas porque no aportaba ningún dato útil, ese Sougo ¿cómo consiguió esas fotos sin ser detectado?

  
Y esa Yorozuya, a pesar que no se hablaron hoy sigue causándole problemas. Desde que cruzaron la espada por primera vez, esa mujer nunca lo ha dejado tranquilo.

  
Hijikata aunque nunca en su vida iba a admitir que ella era la emoción que ha estado anhelando desde su juventud.  
A pesar que La disciplina y el código lo hizo un hombre moralmente correcto, aún en su interior persistía el conocido ardor de la adrenalina de pasar a la acción y satisfacer la sed de sangre.

  
Por mucho que intentará ocultarlo, sus días de matón persistía en volver a él.

  
Nunca se imaginó que al tomar la decisión de mudarse a Edo, cruzaría la espada con alguien igual a él, sobre todo, una mujer como Sakata Ginko.

  
La primera vez había creído que era un hombre por su actitud bruta y su habilidad de evadir sus ataques sin siquiera sudar eran pocos femeninos.

  
Hasta que en su segundo encuentro para vengar por la derrota de Kondo, se enteró de una manera vergonzosa el verdadero género del samurai de cabello plateado.

  
Quien hubiera creído que la persona que pudo enfrentarse sin miedo hacia el vicejefe demoníaco y la misma que derrotó al comandante era una mujer.  
Hijikata casi se sintió culpable por haberle causado una herida casi grave en su hombro a la vez revelando su escote cubierto de vendas (se sintió muy avergonzado tanto de su acción como haber visto sus pechos), pero no era nada comparado con su humillante derrota.

  
Ginko en lugar de reclamarle por su descaro, tan sólo se retiró y le había dicho que no lo dejó vivo por lástima, simplemente luchó por sus propias reglas mientras él por Shinsengumi.  
Hijikata a pesar de su vergüenza, sonrió.

  
Lo que le llamó la atención era de dónde Ginko aprendió esas habilidades. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer que haya tomado el camino del Bushido y a juzgar por la manera que cargó su herida en el hombro parecía que estaba acostumbrada, como si lo hubiera recibido antes.

  
Mientras fumó aquella vez admitió para sus adentros que aquella mujer era interesante.

  
La mayoría de las mujeres seguían el rol que les tocaba sea esposa, madre e hija, preocupándose de sus respectivos deberes que les tocaba, las mujeres solteras procuraban obedecer sin contradecir las decisiones de sus padres al elegir algún potencial esposo y luego se dignaban a obedecer a sus maridos.

  
En Edo, con la llegada de los Amanto parecía haber cambiado la sociedad. Las mujeres trabajaban en los burdeles de manera desvergonzada, otras abandonaron las tradiciones para aferrarse a la modernidad de la tecnología y muy pocas llegaban a cabo las antiguas costumbres.

  
Pero, Ginko era distinta.

  
Era una mujer que creaba y seguía sus propias reglas, una completa desvergonzada que no se dejaba someter por nadie y siempre dispuesta en hacer por los demás, La parte más admirable de su carácter es que jamás abandona a alguien por muy irritante que llegó a ser.

  
Una mujer de cabellos plateados que recorrió el camino del Bushido.  
Hijikata se interesó más y quería saber más de aquella mujer.

  
De alguna forma, con el paso de los años la presencia de Sakata Ginko le llenaba de emoción a su vida habitual, le hacia olvidar de sus preocupaciones y pesares incluso de su dolor y frustración de no haberle hecho saber a Mitsuba sus sentimientos que albergó por ella, antes que partiera de este mundo terrenal.

  
De alguna forma por muy irritante y exasperante que llegará ser, esa mujer de cabellos plateados llena de enigma de su pasado con esos grandes pero inexpresivos ojos de pez muerto, se convirtió en una especie de bálsamo para él.

  
Dio otra calada, nuevamente evocar sus pensamientos en Yorozuya lo calmó.

  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación deslizandola para tener un poco de aire fresco y una maravillosa vista del jardín iluminado por el día brillante con cielo azul.

  
Se preguntaba, qué era este extraño sentimiento cada vez que pensaba en Yorozuya.

  
…

  
El vice jefe de Shinsengumi no era el único que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

  
Ginko ahora que estaba sola en su oficina, ya que Kagura sacó a pasear a Sadaharu y conseguir un poco de su preciado sukonbu con Shinpachi, podía perderse con más tranquilidad en su reflexión.

  
Por mucho que intente ignorarlo, el tema del matrimonio aún latía en sus pensamientos.

  
Era frustrante y molesto.

  
Durante el transcurso de los años, el matrimonio fue un tema irrelevante para ella y había quedado en el profundo olvido tras la guerra Joui.

  
Antes, durante su infancia había disfrutado los momentos que compartió con Shouyo-sensei, la escuela que fundó, sus compañeros y sus amigos/hermanos de aquella vez Katsura y Takasugi.

  
Los años pasaron hasta que ocurrió desgracias, en su juventud de alguna forma su vínculo con sus hermanos fue afianzando, aunque había traspasado una especie de lazo diferente con nada más que Takasugi Shinsuke.

  
Los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que compartió con él cuando se hicieron pareja estaban parcialmente nublados por las innumerables tragedias que fueron ocurriendo en la guerra Joui.

  
Tenía el vago recuerdo que ambos sabían que al unirse con los Joui iban a morir junto con Katsura y sus compañeros del dojo con la única esperanza que rescatarían a su sensei.

Aunque, por un lado habían creído que habría la posibilidad que si luchaban juntos hasta el final lograrían cumplir su propósito, sobrevivirían, dejarían los Joui, se mudarían a Edo juntos con su Sensei, Katsura, Sakamoto y los demás. Y quizás formarían una familia juntos.

  
Qué ingenua había sido.

  
Desgraciadamente todo terminó mal.  
Shouyo-sensei se fue, sus compañeros y aliados muertos pudriéndose en la tierra, Katsura y Takasugi convertidos en fugitivos y ella quedó sola otra vez.

  
En esa guerra sólo hubo pérdidas y de manera inevitable los Amanto ganaron con poco esfuerzo, el Gobierno les abrió las puertas con facilidad y los samuráis han caído en decadencia.  
Perdió al hombre que lo quiso como padre, perdió a sus compañeros, su hermano obligado en ocultarse de la ley y su amado perdió el ojo caminando en la oscuridad con su alma manchada de odio y dolor.

  
En lugar de haber seguido el mismo camino que ellos, había recordado las palabras de Tatsuma. En lugar de vivir en el pasado para cambiar el mundo podrido en sí, tenía que vivir mirando el futuro. Era algo que Shouyo- sensei habría querido.

  
Desde que cruzó su camino con Otose fue conociendo más gente después Shinpachi, Otae, Kagura, Shinsengumi, Madao y formando una gran familia mediante una extraña relación de amor/odio.

  
Incluso se reencontró con Katsura después de tanto tiempo, ahora siendo fugitivo y es líder de una fracción que quedaba de los Joui. Ginko nunca admitiría que estaba feliz de verlo y aliviada que su hermano estuviera con vida.

  
Nunca se imaginó que reencontrarse con su hermano del alma la llevaría a nuevos problemas y conocería a él.  
Cuando se trata de él nos referimos a Hijikata Toshirou el vicecomandante demoníaco de Shinsengumi, al principio Ginko no le tomó importancia ya que escapaba por su vida por el lío en que Katsura le metió. Pero, tan sólo podía decir que no era un espadachin ordinario ante la habilidad rápida en que giró el filo de su katana para cortarla lo cual le obligó a sacar su Lago Toya para contraatacar.

  
No duró mucho el sentimiento por la bazooka que venía hacia ellos y luego deshacerse de la bomba que Kagura accidentalmente encendió, que por poco muere.

  
En el segundo encuentro era por la derrota del Gorila que resultó ser el comandante de Shinsengumi, pudo contemplar mejor al oficial. Admitía para sus adentros que el vice jefe era un bastardo atractivo, ese cabello liso y ordenadamente perfecto, esos ojos azules que brillaban con frialdad, el cigarillo colgando en sus labios finos y el uniforme impecablemente cubriendo su cuerpo alto y masculino, era la combinación fatal para las mujeres.

  
Afortunadamente Ginko no caía fácilmente ante cualquier encanto masculino, no era una Virgen sonrojada después de todo.  
No tenía deseos de pelear, pero se vio obligada en hacerlo. Nuevamente después de años sin empuñar una katana Real, desenfundo el arma para pelear.

  
No había esperado que el adicto a la nicotina maniobrara su brazo que sostenía su arma e hiciera un tajo limpio en su hombro izquierdo.  
Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, tarde fue que también cortó su camisa de trabajo revelando su escote cubierto de vendas.

  
Fue ahí que Hijikata descubrió su verdadero género de manera vergonzosa.

  
Ginko quería reírse de su expresión, era digna de una fotografía.

  
Era gracioso su reacción, debería hacerlo más seguido.  
A pesar de su habilidad con la katana, Ginko tenía más experiencia y claramente lo superó usando el simple paño que usó en su herida para distraerlo, fácilmente lo derrotó partiendo su katana por la mitad.

  
No necesitaba girarse a ver la expresión desconcertada del vice jefe ante la pregunta que le hizo por dejarlo vivo con el orgullo en el piso, Ginko tan sólo dijo lo que ambos protegían él por Shinsengumi y ella por sus principios.  
Desde ahí, tuvo encuentros múltiples y desconcertantes con el vicecomandante. No entendía a donde ella iba, él estaba presente.  
Como si ambos estuvieran Unidos en un cruel destino.

  
Mierda. En serio que le encontraba atractivo el vicecomandante pero no tal punto de salir con el idiota adicto a la nicotina y devorador de mayonesa.  
Pero, de alguna manera la presencia del mayora le daba otra emoción a su alocada y para nada extraña vida.  
De alguna forma, discutir verbal y físicamente con él le hacia olvidar de su oscuro y doloroso pasado.

  
Alejaba los demonios que le había costado años en dejarlos enterrados en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Su impotencia de no haber salvado y protegido a las personas importantes de su vida, el haber matado a su querido sensei y haber roto la promesa que hizo al hombre que amaba.

  
Agradecía haber conocido alguien como él porque de alguna manera no habría podido enfrentar a Takasugi en aquella vez en el Festival.

  
Debió imaginar que si se reencontró con Katsura también lo haría con su antiguo amor, Takasugi Shinsuke.

  
Se veía diferente al que recordaba, un hombre más odiado por el Gobierno que se ocultaba en las sombras y lleno de oscuridad y desprecio por el mundo.

  
Ginko no sabía que clase de fuerza la impulsó a detener la hoja de la espada que Takasugi la había amenazado sólo con su mano o cuando lo había golpeado sin siquiera titubear.

  
No importa la razón, estaba orgullosa de haberle hecho frente sin problemas y no demostrar debilidades por los sentimientos que acumuló después de tantos años sin verlo.

  
Tal vez, con el pasar de los años después que su relación terminó mal, Ginko fue aceptando que no volverán a ser como antes y la única forma sería mirar su futuro. Además no era sano para ella seguir enamorada de alguien que ya no existe.

  
El Takasugi Shinsuke que había amado murió junto con su Sensei en la purga de Kansei, los había perdido a ambos.

  
Le daba igual si Takasugi matara el Gobierno o destruyera a los samuráis, pero no permitiría que involucrara a las personas importantes que tiene. Si eso significara que ella y Katsura tuvieran que matar al que fue su amigo/ amor para detener la destrucción total del mundo, pues que así sea.

  
Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro que estuvo conteniendo.

  
Otro asunto que le molesta mucho es con el vicecomandante de Shinsengumi, oni no fukucho Hijikata Toshirou. Además de su irritante presencia, su mal hábito que provocaba cáncer de pulmón y su horrible gusto por la comida para perros; había algo que no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

  
Sentía una extraña atracción por ese oficial, cada vez que se encontraban terminaban discutiendo de ciertas tonterías o cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo en común se unían en una química envidiable entre ambos. Parecía una clase de pareja dispareja de algún manga shoujo.

  
Ginko resopló. Como si fuera posible que sintiera algo por ese idiota.  
Además si lo fuera qué oportunidad tendría, Ginko podía asumir que ese hombre aún amaba a su primer amor Okita Mitsuba, la hermana mayor de Sougo. A pesar que ya no esté en este mundo, aún estaba viva dentro de sus recuerdos.

  
Este hecho, Ginko lo podía entenderlo muy bien después de todo a pesar que sus sentimientos por Takasugi fueron mermándose con el tiempo aún sentía la culpa por ponerlo en este camino y dolía mucho recordarlo.

  
Realmente ella y Hijikata no son tan distintos como creyeron, sentía que ahora estaba pensando lo mismo.

  
-¡Gin-san! / ¡Gin-chan! -se escucharon las voces de Kagura y Shinpachi irrumpiendo la oficina.

  
Ginko estaba recostada en el sofá de la oficina con el Jump ocultando su rostro.

  
-¡Gin-san deje de fingir estar dormida! -  
-Tenemos trabajo finalmente, Gin-chan.

Finalmente podemos abastecernos de sukonbu, aru -pronunció Kagura sentándose de golpe en la cintura de la mujer logrando sacarle aire.

  
-¿ Qué intentas hacer, Kagura? ¿Matarme? -

  
-Si no fueras una vieja holgazana no lo intentaría aru-

  
-¡No soy una vieja! ¡No me compares con la vieja bruja y la momia andante con orejas de gato! -gritó Ginko indignada.

  
-Ma, ma, Gin-san. Calmese por favor -Shinpachi como siempre decidió intervenir para calmar las cosas- Tal como Kagura-chan lo mencionó, Aneue nos consiguió un empleo por un día en el club de anfitrionas donde trabaja. Dos de sus compañeras y un camarero se ausentaron y necesitan que nosotros los cubramos.

  
\- Me huele una trampa, escuché que exprimió hasta el último centavo a Hasegawa-san, Gorila y a ese viejo -comentó Ginko haciendo referencia al MADAO, Kondo y Matsudaira mientras limpiaba su oído con su dedo meñique- Tu hermana es muy despiadada y nunca querría que fuera allí ya que tengo más atributos que ella.

  
-B-bueno, es cierto que se sobrepasó un poco con ellos -Shinpachi por mucho que sea un SISCON (Oiga, Autora-san!) no podía negar que Otae podía ser aterradoramente cruel para cumplir con su objetivo y se pone celosa cuando ve mujeres atractivas con más pechos que ella (principalmente Ginko)- Pero Gin-san esta es nuestra única oportunidad, nos pagarán.

  
-Tenemos que hacerlo, Gin-chan. Anego necesita nuestra ayuda -

  
Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro luego de unos ratos de silencio

  
-Lo aceptaré siempre y cuando tu hermana no quiera arrancar mis senos de mi cuerpo sino me veré obligada en hacer una orden de restricción contra ella -Ginko amaba su cuerpo y no permitiría que esa mujer gorila lo arruine sólo por sus celos.

  
Esas aprehensivas palabras era una forma de expresar de Ginko que acepta el trabajo bajo esa condición, Shinpachi y Kagura sonrieron con entusiasmo.

  
-Compraré todo el sukonbu que tengan aru - Kagura saltó con entusiasmo.  
-Le daré mensaje a Aneue -Shinpachi se dirigió afuera para avisar a su hermana.

  
Ginko suspiró, dejando de lado su desconfianza hacia la hermana gorila de Shinpachi, la veía como una de sus amigas cercanas y la ayudaría en cualquier momento. Necesitaba un cambio de aire y olvidarse esas extrañas sensaciones que experimentó tras recordar al vice-comandante de Shinsengumi.

  
-Necesito leche de fresa ahora mismo -se dijo tras suspirar con frustración en su mente.

  
- _Oiga, Autora-san. Tenga compasión conmigo_ -

  
**Continuará…**


End file.
